Oni vs Onizuka
by Thauro91
Summary: Class 2-4 has returned from Okinawa. As the new semester is about to begin, Onizuka hears of a new student soon to join his class. What worries Fuyutsuki, is unlike Onizuka's past trouble makers, this student seems... Otherworldly. In the meantime, Yoshikawa has to worry about his newly begun relationship, while Kanzaki is about to meet an admirer of her very own.
1. Oni chap 1

_**Note for readers:** The reason for Miyabi's mistrust in this story follows the anime's plot. This is a continuation of the incredibly told story up until the end of the Okinawa trip (end of episode 41). _

_If you forgot the character names, you can read some light-hearted bios of the main characters introduced at the bottom of this chapter._

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

The day was dark, overcast by the leering shadows of rain clouds. In the midst of the bustling streets of Tokyo, a sixteen year old boy sat on a sidewalk bench, simply watching an almost mindless mob make its way past him with blinded ignorance. Right under the tip of their noses, he held a most threatening power. With his hands interlocked as he rested his chin over his knuckles, the boy gazed out coldly past the traffic on the road before him. As the world walked to his right and left, the cold eyed boy was the only one looking in the right direction. For he could see a world past the living. He could see the world of the dead, which had recently threatened to cross borders.

"Holy Green Forest Academy, huh? I wonder what it will be like? This... new school of mine."

* * *

On the very same day, during the very same moment in time, was a man a few years the boy's senior. Supposedly holding a role of authority in society, he seemed ironically submissive as a seductive woman in black leathered lingerie handcuffed him to a park bench. The young man who called himself the 'Great Teacher Onizuka' certainly came across more as the 'Great Pervert Onizuka' with his tongue dangling like a dog as he panted heavily upon experiencing the lady before him take a seat on his lap.

"Oh baby, come to daddy! Take me now!" Onizuka screamed out, eagerly awaiting ecstasy.

The beautiful woman, with long silky raven hair and thick masking blush, drew her painted red lips towards Onizuka's left earlobe. "Oh don't you worry handsome. I'll take you for everything you're worth."

"Huh?" Onizuka's face turned into one of a confused five year old being unjustly introduced to calculus.

The woman in black reached into his pocket, but did not reach for what Onizuka hoped for; instead she took what little pride he had left, his wallet. She winked before getting off his lap and tucked the wallet into her padded bra. Tears streamed down Onizuka's face as he whimpered like a hound watching her leave. Still, at least he was partially happy to get a pleasant view of her rear as it jiggled with each bouncy stride made in lipstick red high heels. This was not the first time Onizuka had been swindled by a pretty face. However, it seemed Onizuka was feeling rather positive about the entire experience today.

"Jokes on you, stupid broad. There was only a hundred yen coin in that wallet." Turning his head upwards to stare into the now clearing skies with a smile, Onizuka fondly reflected on all the progress he had made with his students recently. His recent trip to Okinawa was his biggest success yet. So despite being handcuffed to a parkbench with lustful couples all around him evoking a strong sense of envy, he still couldn't help feel elated at the thought of going back to school. He only wished that was how it had always been, even back when he was a student himself.

* * *

Listening to an unusual hybrid of 'techno x lounge', a gorgeous sixteen year old girl was playing with her long golden hair as she stared outside the window of her two story home. Silently observing the upper class district of Tokyo, her mother, who was clearly too outdated to appreciate the girl's fine taste in music, yelled at her to keep the volume down. Rolling her eyes with a mild reluctance, she decided to drown into the music via her thirty thousand yen headset.

Some argued that Kanzaki was spoilt, but being in the top one percent of Japan's student population, rendered such cries of jealousy somewhat pointless. As Kanzaki shut her eyelids to cover her enticing one sapphire and one bronze eyes, she felt the music pulsate deep within the very soul of her heart. It had been a long time since she could immerse herself in a world outside her self-conflicted mind. The one she had to thank for that was the very man who, rather disappointingly, was at this moment struggling remove a set of handcuffs which prevented him from reaching forwards to hide his waistline '_happiness_' currently being displayed in a public park.

Regardless, Onizuka had changed Kanzaki for the better when no adult before him could. Now she no longer sought 'interests' at the edge of death or the tip of unimaginable crimes. Instead, the only place she need turn to now, was her classroom at Holy Forest Academy.

Kanzaki sank back into her trendy beanbag and crossed her long sleek legs over one another. She smiled as she read a received message from a friend of hers. Reaching both arms behind her, she stretched and yawned then whispered in her milky voice.

"Good luck genius. One day you might even be smarter than me... On second thought, that just isn't possible."

* * *

"I just messaged Kanzaki that we're leaving now! Come on Tomoko, if we don't get there soon we'll both miss our examinations!" Kikuchi, a genius of his own light, was due for an early exam which might secure him a position in Japan's Prestigious Tokyo University. The beautiful model like girl he was escorting to the same destination, was Tomoko. A girl who was undeniably ditzy at times, but carried a sweet charm that was most rare in high school girls these days.

"But Kikuchi! I don't have an exam, I have an audition. You've got it much tougher than me," Tomoko sweetly confessed. She often doubted herself and gave less credit to all she had achieved over such a short period of time. This was partially thanks to her own charms and partially thanks to Onizuka's encouragement and foresight.

"I appreciate the respect you're entitling to me, but please, let's just get there already or neither of us will need appreciate what the other is about to endure!" Kikuchi said opening the door for Tomoko, urging her to hurry.

"Oh right, Sorry Kikuchi! Thanks again for the lift." Just at the very moment before Kikuchi too got into the car, he saw a friend of his just across the street. The two young men exchanged smiling nods and waved good bye to each other before Kikuchi got into the car.

* * *

"You can come out Uehara, Kikuchi and Tomoko just left." Yoshikawa was a rather timid boy not too long ago, but he too had changed dramatically since meeting his home room teacher, Mr. Onizuka.

Onizuka's influence, in particular on their recent trip to Okinawa, had transformed the young man's persona. The girl he called forth who had hidden herself with burning red cheeks behind a telephone booth, had also recently changed; equally by Yoshikawa's influence as much as Onizuka's.

"I was just making sure is all! I don't think it would be good if anyone from class so us. It's just... Well, you know." Anko Uehara stumbled over her words as she emerged shyly wearing a soft pink dress which was unusual for her character. Yoshikawa could hardly believe they were actually on a date from the way she was behaving.

"I think I'm going home." Yoshikawa sighed as he looked at Uehara disappointedly.

"Wait, why? How can you be so comfortable in public?" Uehara frustratedly questioned.

"Because unlike you, I'm not afraid to let other people know who I have feelings for." Uehara's looked away upon hearing Yoshikawa's words.

"Don't get arrogant just because I agreed to go out with..." Before Uehara could finish, Yoshikawa began walking away. "Hey, wait. Where are you going?"

"Home," he exclaimed as he come to a stop after a few steps of her in pursuit.

"Why?" she asked, suddenly worried.

Yoshikawa pointed behind her, "Because that's Murai and some of our classmates heading over to the arcade nearby. You don't want to be seen right?"

Uehara turned around only to freeze up with fear. Uehara said nothing despite Yoshikawa's hope for protest. "Well then, I'll see you at school." Yoshikawa shook his head frustratedly as he began to walk home. He suddenly felt all that had happened between the two felt a little meaningless. He did not disdain to the thought of his new girlfriend being ashamed of him, but rather that she had failed to see the merit in Onizuka's lesson recently bestowed upon her.

"Yoshikawa, wait a minute!" Uehara cried out desperately as she struggled to think of what to do. Yoshikawa simply ignored her. Finally, left with no choice she yelled the words which even made Yoshikawa blush a little. "Then take me to your house!"

* * *

The very moment Yoshikawa smiled upon seeing Uehara approach him and reach out for his hand, a rushing woman was desperately seeking someone across the street just opposite the two.

Fuyutsuki sensei was a proud and diligent teacher. She often didn't reach all of her students, but those who knew her well enough, knew she stuck to her morals and tried her best to connect with the children she watched over.

As Fuyutsuki turned the last corner and headed to the park where Onizuka care-freely remained confined, she gasped for breath when she finally reached her fellow co-worker.

"Oh, Fuyutsuki? I get it, you were worried about me weren't you?" Onizuka said, getting awfully excited despite his current circumstances.

"Mr. Onizuka," Fuyutsuki closed her eyes and showed an aggravated expression. "If you think for a second I'm about to free you from the pathetic state you've landed yourself in, you couldn't be more wro... Mr Onizuka?"

Onizuka looked to be asleep as he sank his head back over the top of the bench he leaned against. "You're here to tell me something serious aren't you?" Onizuka said in a surprisingly serious tone.

Fuyutsuki cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes, there's trouble. Miyabi's parents called this morning and made a rather frightening proposition. I think they're planning something."

"Why the doubtfulness?" Onizuka asked trying to wriggle the cuffs to one side of the bench to no avail.

"Well I just find it strange that they would fund a trip for the entire class to go on."

"A trip? Where to?" Onizuka asked suddenly listening to Fuyutsuki more intently.

"Australia."

"What? We're really going to Australia?" Onizuka yelled with excitement.

"Mr Onizuka, you can't be this trusting! I don't think you're understanding the..."

Onizuka roared with tenacity and pulled both arms with such might towards the sky in an exclamation of joy, that he broke the chains of the handcuffs cleanly. "Well that works. Impressed, Fuyutsuki?" Onizuka asked Fuyutsuki as she approached the broken SNM tool lying on the ground.

"Mr. Onizuka... These are made of plastic," she said dismissively, rather unimpressed.

Onizuka shrugged as he reached into his pocket for a cigarette. "Well I still thought I looked pretty damn cool. By the way, want to go get some..." Before Onizuka could finish his pick up line, Fuyutsuki recalled one other word of warning which had been intended to reach Onizuka.

"Oh no, I almost forgot! The principal wanted me to give you a word of warning. We'll have a new student starting tomorrow. He's a problem child who's been expelled from seven different schools last year alone!"

"A problem child huh?" Onizuka puffed the smoke into the air above him without a care in the world. "Sounds like I'm about to make a new friend. I just hope this one's got a nice stash of video games like Yoshikawa did. I'm almost done with his games already... Speaking of which maybe I can sell some to make back the money I blew on that..."

"This one's different Onizuka!" Fuyutsuki interrupted. "Some teachers have even been going as far to say... some very strange things."

"Like what?" Onizuka asked as he checked out a fine looking woman walking past with his hungry eyes. Luckily Fuyutsuki didn't notice as she fearfully recalled a quote she heard from a colleague of hers.

"A really respectable teacher resigned after having him in her class. When she quit, she ran out of the building screaming how he wasn't normal." She paused with a look of distress, finally getting Onizuka's attention. "They say... he might not even human."

* * *

**CHARACTERS:**

**Fuyutsuki: **_Cute teacher who works with Onizuka at Holy Forest Academy. Short brown hair and very kind natured. Though Onizuka shows a shallow one-sided interest at first, slowly Fuyutsuki grows even more infatuated with Onizuka after watching his bonds with his students grow._

**Yoshikawa:**_The nerdy boy who got bullied by Anko Uehara and her gang in the early episodes. He becomes much more manly later in the series thanks to Onizuka's 'brotherly' guidance._

**Uehara: **_Maroon haired female with an appealing figure. A true bully right up until episode 39, she is especially cold to Yoshikawa. Uehara stripped him naked and photographed him with insults written in permanent marker over his exposed body along with her two friends. She is taught an unforgettable lesson by Onizuka after he finds out Yoshikawa nearly killed himself due to her viscous acts. On the class trip to Okinawa (thirty or so episodes later), she comes to have feelings for Yoshikawa after he shows his maturity by helping her escape a life threatening sea cave. Yoshikawa's forgiving attitude and dependable nature, alongside a planned event by Onizuka called the 'test of courage', fosters the start of a new romantic relationship between the two._

**Kikuchi:**_ A boy genius who always wears his glasses and even rivals Kanzaki's intelligence. Kikuchi initially helped Miyabi try and get rid of Onizuka by photo editing his face onto adult media images and posting them publicly to destroy his credibility. After exposure to Onizuka's unorthodox ways, Kikuchi turns a new leaf and shows some heart by helping Yoshikawa and Onizuka out when the PTA, alongside Uehara, threatens Onizuka's position as a teacher._

**Murai: **_Blondish__ haired male who behaves like a loudly outspoken delinquent. He was one of the later students to warm to Onizuka, but eventually became a reliable friend with a good heart. He has an incredibly attractive mother and is often teased for having an Oedipus complex. Onizuka doesn't blame Murai though; seeing as he can't keep his own eyes from undressing her whenever standing in her presence. _

**Tomoko: **_Ditzy young girl who really cared for Miyabi and the friendship they had as children. She lacks self confidence but is both sweet and sensitive. She's guided by Onizuka to learn her merits as a young rising star with a promising future as an idol. She is one of the most genuine of the class members as she holds no grudges, nor wishes ill upon anyone._

**Miyabi: **_The bitch, you know the one... No seriously, the girl with blueish-black hair; wants Onizuka gone or dead (I don't really think she cares which). Just a downright malicious villain. Who said school girls couldn't make good villains? _

**Kanzaki: **_Smoking hot and extremely volatile blonde bombshell with a genius IQ of 200. Don't lie, you'd never forget her... Onizuka had to play along with her punishing mind games to delve deep enough into her twisted Psyche and untangle her pained loneliness, hence finally earning her trust.  
_

**Onizuka: **_If you forgot this guy, then just go home... Onizuka brings out the very best sides of problematic students as if it was his token magic act.  
_

**Strange boy on bench/predicted problem child:** _My character... He will be introduced next chapter... Look forward to it._


	2. Oni chap 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Well, would you look at that... Looks like our new student should be here any moment." Onizuka stated with little concern as he picked his nose and admired the size of what was soon rubbed off on his snow white suit. His students shuddered with disgust.

"Why are you wearing that 'tuxedo' thing, Eikichi?" Murai asked Onizuka with a sceptical scan of his attire.

"It's not a tuxedo! Anyway Murai, where I come from first impressions count. So I'm wearing my best outfit to impress our new friend to be... Kinda the same way I did for your hot mama!" Onizuka cackled with joy as Murai lashed forwards, only to have his rage held back by his two friends.

"Well it might help if you did up your fly first sensei," Kikuchi stated while shaking his head, somewhat ashamed to consider the man his friend.

At that moment there was a knock on the door and gently it swung open. A boy of reasonable height with an athletic build walked in with wavy brown hair which fell before his bright green eyes.

"Oh a pretty boy huh?" Onizuka sprung up off his chair and threw one arm around the new student's shoulders. He whispered in the boy's ear with his back turned to the rest of the class.

"Good looking guy like you must have all the secrets to getting those highschool girls, right?" Onizuka held up his pinky on his right hand and shot a hungering expression as he began to pathetically beg for charm lessons from the boy.

To Onizuka's surprise the boy did not rebel or resist, instead he laughed. Strangely it was Onizuka's turn to be surprised.

Rather sweetly the new student stated, "Of course, I'd be happy to tell you everything I know." It was not a reaction he expected from a trouble maker. "My name's Azure by the way," he said as he turned to the classroom. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you all."

"Well... Alright then." Onizuka said with pleasant surprise; still a little confused by the student's unexpected demeanor. His expression turned serious and he thought carefully as to where to assign the new boy's seating. At that moment Onizuka caught Azure's gaze falling across the room over to one girl in particular, Miyabi.

"You got the hots for Miyabi or what?" Onizuka pulled Azure back under his arm and whispered behind the cover of his hand, "Just between you and me, I'm pretty sure she'd be a cold fish." Azure laughed out loud and still insisted. "Is it alright sensei? If I sit there I mean?"

"What makes you think it'll be fine by me?" Miyabi stated, interrupting the two and their quiet banter. "If he sits beside me, I'm leaving."

Before Onizuka could throw out a witty one-liner, surprisingly Azure spoke first in a bartering tone.

"Because I have something you desire."

The classroom was silent with tension, even Miyabi. Onizuka didn't really count, seeing as he was picking his nose shamelessly once again. So much for his beliefs on first impressions.

Miyabi challengingly spat her next words with a threatening face. "What the hell do you know about me? Don't you dare pretend to..."

"I know about the one who died on the grounds of this school. She has a message for you."

Miyabi's eyes looked horrified as she stared into the depths of the stranger's who was casually reopening old wounds.

Without another word, she powered towards the door when Azure stepped sideways and caught her arm forcefully. "You're going to want to hear what I have to say."

"Let go of me!" Miyabi shouted so loudly that it startled most of the students in the class.

"She said that it was nobody else's fault that she fell for..."

The sound which pursued was violently loud. A hard slap hit the new student fair in the face. Miyabi's eyes looked to threaten with a death sentence, however Azure simply turned his face to stare at her again, returning the same cold unafraid eyes. Onizuka did not intervene, he simply watched on with focused eyes of his own. Miyabi finally broke the awkward silence and left, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry sensei," Azure stated as he bowed to Onizuka politely.

"Oh well, shit happens... Now go take a seat." Onizuka scratched his ears casually and reached over for the text book he had sketched inappropriate pictures in during first period.

Azure made his way over to a vacated table in the back of the room. Miyabi's two friends who also sat in the back row shot him threatening looks to which he merely shot them back a dazzling smile. One of them scoffed, but the other one surprisingly blushed, looking a little embarrassed.

As Onizuka ordered Yoshikawa to begin reading the first passage, his eyes calmly leered over at Azure with discretion. It was perhaps the first time Onizuka felt one of his students could have been something other than a friend waiting to be made. Unlike most of his students who were undergoing a struggle in which they didn't wish to acknowledge their need for help, this young man did not seem to require anything.

So why then, did something make Onizuka feel uneasy around his presence?

* * *

The bell for lunch rang and although some students scurried out into the courtyard a few stories below, most of Onizuka's students began to eat their lunch around him, enjoying each other's company.

"...So yeah, that's the story. Miyabi's parents have planned a week long holiday for us in Australia! Time to get our tans on baby! OH YEAH!" Onizuka said reaching into his pocket for a celebratory cigarette when suddenly remembering where he was; hence tucking it back in his pocket with a child like disappointment.

Murai asked Kikuchi a question in the pause between everyone's suspicion over the newly arisen event. "Kikuchi, you've had the occasional conversation with Miyabi right? What do you think she could be planning?"

"It's hard for me to say, Murai. She knows I'm closer to Eikichi now, she would never tell me. Kanzaki would have a better chance of knowing? What do you think?

"There isn't a chance in hell she's going to share anything with me after what we've been through lately. Did you fry your brains after that exam of yours, Kikuchi?"

"No," Kikuchi said as he adjusted his glasses. "I wasn't implying she would confide in you. I just meant there was a likelihood with what you've been spying on lately, you might have information which indicates her motive."

"What hacking are you two talking about? Isn't the computer stuff your specialty anyway, Kikuchi?" Yoshikawa inquired curiously turning to both Kikuchi and Kanzaki.

Kanzaki gave a moments thought to what Kikuchi was referring to. "Oh, you mean the student email server, don't you Kikuchi? I just thought it was a necessary precaution after how Miyabi jeopardized the class trip last time."

"Wait a minute!" Murai stopped them again with surprise.

Kanzaki grinned cheekily at Murai, "You really need to stop sending naughty pictures to Fujiyoushi. I saw them... All thirty four emails this term alone."

Murai's cheeks flushed with shame as Onizuka burst out laughing before approaching him to give a hard pat on the back. "Aw, leave our cute Murai alone, Kanzaki," Onizuka said as he leaned over slyly beside Murai. "At least they're not of his mummy, right Murai?" Onizuka teased with an ape like expression.

Murai burned red with fury, "Shut up about my mum, or I'll kill you Onizuka!"

All of the students seated nearby burst out laughing.

Yoshikawa was next to speak out. "But back to a more serious topic guys, I have a bad feeling about the new kid. He seems to know Miyabi, couldn't that mean trouble for Onizuka."

"It's alright, Yoshikawa. Onizuka's not worried about him. Besides, he doesn't even seem like a problem child. If anything, he's a misfit in this classroom." Uehara stated bluntly.

"I disagree," Yoshikawa persisted. "We don't know what he's really like, and if he gets close to Miyabi, she might have another tool to work with. Why am I the only one who feels uncomfortable by his presence?"

"You're not worried about him, are you 'teach'?" Fujiyoushi asked with a trace of worry.

"Well actually..." Onizuka stopped mid sentence as he glanced around at the group of students surrounding him. He realized he had come a long way since his first class as temp, to find so many young faces looking in his direction with such concern.

Hey now listen up you lot! I'll be damned if I let my students worry over me, that isn't your job. Trust in your teacher when he says everything's going to be just fine." Onizuka stated calmly to everyone's surprise.

"But what about the upcoming trip?" Kanzaki asked. "We leave in only a week! Something tells me we really need to be worried about what Miyabi's planning. In fact my laptop's just picked up an email right now through her inbox. Let's see, it says..."

_To: Unknown Addressee  
From: Miyabi Aizawa  
cc: Unknown, Uknown_

_By the time we get there I want everything to be ready. If this trip has even has even one flaw on your part, I'll have the Board of Education know exactly what you've been doing with the student from..._

Before Urumi Kanzaki could continue, Onizuka pushed the laptop screen to a near close and stared at her with a vacant expression.

"That's enough blondie. I taught my students better than to spy on their classmates." He said as he stood up to yawn and stretch.

"Onizuka are you mad? We could potentially avoid a crisis this way." Kikuchi desperately negotiated.

"If there's a problem, then I choose to face it when it comes... But to suspect Miyabi of ill intention before it's even happened will prevent me from ever gaining that girl's trust. We'd be no better than the people she hates in this world." The students fell silent form his uncharacteristic words.

"Urumi, this is an order, you're going to terminate this privacy invasion project of yours or I'm telling the Gundam trio you want to join their anime fan club."

"No!" Kanzaki shrieked as she shuddered with intense fear while hastily uninstalling the spyware she had been using on her laptop.

Murai, Kikuchi, Fujiyoushi and Yoshikawa all sighed hopelessly realizing Onizuka's decision would have bad consequences in the near future. Uehara seemed to be the only one smiling; not that she wished ill upon her teacher, but she seemed to be the only one feeling a trace of excitement for what was likely soon to come.

* * *

_**Character index?**_

Fujiyoushi - The long black haired friend in Murai's Trio Gang. Nothing funny about him except maybe his voice in the english dub... Still a really likeable character IMO. Sad days when he lost the 'moneyz'.

_**A.N**_

Later bitches, love you all. Thanks for reading.


	3. Oni chap 3

_**Author's note: **Thank you to the reviewers so far. Please support this story by reviewing or favoriting or following... It will determine how fast I post for this project._

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

It was day two and Onizuka had just briefed the student body of his class about the trip they were soon to embark on. As Onizuka decided to discuss bunking arrangements with his students, he noticed first on the list was Kanzaki. Deciding to speak to one student at a time, he called her first to his desk while the other students carried on with an indoor recess due to the stormy weather outside.

The smile Kanzaki directed towards Onizuka as she approached his desk did not match the deadly serious tone in her voice when she began to speak.

"If I get stuck with those three Gundam freaks again, I'm going to take their pointy little action figures and lodge them sideways in a place where the sun doesn't shine." Kanzaki said while playfully twirling her finger on Onizuka's sternum. "With that said, Mr. Onizuka... I have no problem bunking with you."

As Kanzaki winked flirtatiously in his direction, Onizuka caught sight of the new student's lunch perched on his desk just behind Kanzaki as she was leaning over Onizuka's desk. Onizuka raised his left palm and recklessly pushed Kanzaki aside by the head. As she went tumbling sideways, Onizuka's eyes lit up before storming to his source of interest.

Running up to the new student with animalistic strides, he pulled up a chair and gazed down ominously as he slowly lowered his whole body to face level with the Azure. The teenage boy watched his unusual home-room teacher seat himself while breathing heavily over the open bentou on the desk.

"You're drooling, sir." Azure stated as informatively as possible, being careful not to offend.

"That fatty sushi, that incredibly glossy finish! The scrumptious coating of nori across steamy rice and... Oh man, you sure got it good man!" Onizuka enviously panted as a prop canine nose and tail suddenly appeared above his mouth and waist.

Azure wondered how he managed to make that tail wag as Onizuka continued to admire the small feast before him.

"You can have it, you know." The boy stated quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll leave in a minute. Just let me admire the fine craftsmanship of... Wait, what?" Onizuka looked up at his new student in disbelief.

"I'm not quite hungry. You can have it if you like." The boy stated casually.

Onizuka almost had bloodthirsty eyes for a moment. He buried his head in between his crossed arms, and like a demon, he stared down at the ground as he began puffing louder and louder.

The boy wondered what was wrong, just like the rest of the students who now watched on expressing looks of equal confusion.

Onizuka then jumped up onto a nearby table and threw his hands in the air like a gorilla ready to beat his chest. "Everyone! Please welcome my new favorite student to class 2-4!" Once again, tears of bliss were streaming down Onizuka's face like small rivers as he casually shared a thumbs up gesture with the new student.

Politely yet uncomfortably, the boy returned the gesture with a slightly worried laugh.

Unfortunately for Onizuka, in midst of his brief celebration, Kanzaki had just made her way over to the new student's desk while rubbing her head. Kanzaki's aching skull had only recently introduced itself to a hard wall thanks to Onizuka's guidance of one towards the other.

Despite Kanzaki's begrudging expression, Azure's jaw slightly tilted open as he was captivated by her beauty. Her contrasting eyes slightly hidden by her golden threads of shining blonde hair. He couldn't say a word as she stepped forward and lifted up the sushi roll which sat on his desk.

"_Noooooo!"_

Onizuka cried tears of sorrow now as time slowed while he ran towards his dream snack that was now in Kanzaki's clutches. With a vengeful smile she savored biting into the long sushi roll giving a slight wink to tease Onizuka as she consumed the perfectly prepared lobster meat filled sushi roll. As Onizuka groaned and whimpered by her feet, she turned to Azure and winked his way with a beaming smile.

Azure's heartbeat began to rise, he couldn't believe how stunning she was, if he hadn't have been so fixated to deliver the message he had for Miyabi, he might have noticed Kanzaki sooner.

"Y-You're eyes... They're beautiful." Azure said without quite thinking his actions.

"Oh, what a sweet guy you are... Well, here's something in return for taking your lunch

"That was my lunch you little bi-"

"Mr. Onizuka! This is an emergency!" A panicked voice came echoing through the halls. As Murai got up to open the door for whoever was coming he was met with a nasty surprise as it was slammed open in his face. Clutching his nose in pain as he stomped the ground in frustration Fuyutsuki desperately ran inside.

Suddenly hearing Fuyutsuki's next words, a strong tension filled the air. "There's a message written in blood in one of the classrooms!"

Alright everyone, stay calm. I'm going with Fuyutsuki to check it out. Kikuchi, my man, take over class for me."

"What? Are you crazy? You're the teacher, I'm just a student."

"Oh don't give me that, everyone already knows you're smarter than me anyway." Onizuka threw Kikuchi a text book which he struggled to catch as he glanced around the fear struck students nearby.

"This'll only take a second guys. I'm sure you all have nothing to worry about."

* * *

When Onizuka reached the classroom Fuyutsuki had lead him to she whimpered a little as she shook just before opening the door.

"Hey," Onizuka said placing a firm hand on her shoulder. "Let me take it from here. You don't have to go through this again." Fuyutsuki sighed gratefully as she trembled over to the side.

"Thank you, It's really too much for me to handle a second time." She confessed to a calm and determined Onizuka. As Eikichi slid the door open and closed it behind him, he could finally stop pretending to be cool and made a face which suggested his trousers were soon to be soaked.

"Ok, Onizuka, you were part of a gang! You're not afraid of a little blood on a wall, right? You've seen enough of your own to... HOLY SH-!"

As Onizuka blinked a few times in fear, he did his best to watch blood crawling in the shape of small worms across the blackboard. Frantically he turned around and screamed like a woman as he forcefully tried to yank the door open; however, it was jammed. Running to the far back of the classroom, Onizuka whimpered in the corner as he pulled a student's desk over him in fear.

After a few seconds he summoned the courage to get up and take a peep at the blackboard. To his horror the worm like red blots were aligning to form words.

"What the hell is this? 'We're coming for him'... What the hell does that even mean? Coming for who damn it? Me? Oh god please don't let it be me! I'll never go on dirty sites on the internet again, I'll never call the vice principal a butt sniffing bastard again, I'll even throw out my personal collection when I get home... fine, maybe not that, but I promise I'll do all the other things! Just please save me from this demon!"

As Onizuka begged pathetically, he noticed the words reformed into new ones. "Damn it, now what? Huh? It says... 'He is in the wrong world. Give him to us.' Wait, so it's a student the ghosts want. Oh thank god... Now I don't have to stop watching streams on the top internet sites." Onizuka said with a perverted grin of relief.

"Mr Onizuka." The voice from out of nowhere made Onizuka jump with fear until he realized who had just spoken. Sitting on a desk in the center of the room Azure was resting his chin over his fingers as he gazed fearlessly at the blackboard.

"Azure, where the hell did you come from? I was the only one here just a second ago!"

"Please remain calm teacher. This writing is meant only for me... See?" He pointed at the board which now read one ominous line

'We have claimed you.'

Onizuka didn't know how to react. As the letters returned to their crimson worm like state, they began to sizzle until any trace of red became steam and vanished into thin air.

Azure sighed and jumped off the table. "It seems I can not escape them anywhere in Japan. In every school I've moved to, they've tracked me thus far..."

"What are you talking about, new guy? This a common occurrence for you or something?" Onizuka asked as he began puffing a cigarette to calm his nerves. "Last I checked, orders issued directly from hell weren't an everyday occurrence!"

When Azure remained silent Onizuka eyes surveyed his new student intensely. Just what kind of human was this kid, he wondered. Before Azure could leave, Onizuka demanded a response calmly but forcefully.

"...Sir, you won't believe what I tell you." Azure said with a deep sigh

"Hey, I've seen some crazy shit, pal. I'll decide whether your words are worth believing or not." Onizuka said as he opened a nearby window for some fresh air, hoping to clear his head

"Very well then. You see... I'm being hunted by Grim." Azure said while shaking his head. He was sure Onizuka would think him insane.

"... Huh? You mean, the reaper? As in _the_ grim reaper?" Onizuka asked while raising a single eyebrow.

"Yeah and-" Before Azure could continue, Onizuka cut him off.

"Ok stop this already. Just hurry up and get back to class." Onizuka stated bluntly. Azure began to return to the classroom as Onizuka leaned on the window sill soaking in the clean air outdoors.

"Teacher, I want to tell you something." Onizuka said nothing despite clearly hearing Azure's request. Azure decided to continue nonetheless.

When a human is due to die, spirits began to gather around them... There is someone here who is surrounded by the most spirits I've ever seen... Meaning she has less than a fortnight left."

"Who is it?" Onizuka asked casually.

"I thought you didn't believe me sir." Azure asked, curious as to why the sudden interest.

"I asked you to stop... I never said I didn't believe you. Normal people need time to recover before hearing the scary crap that comes out of your mouth, stupid kid." Hearing Onizuka's say these words Azure couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you sensei. You're the first person ever to believe me... It really means a lot."

"A kid your age shouldn't be alone through all of this by himself. Now tell me Azure; who is it?" Onizuka asked calmly as he reached for his third cigarette.

"It's a teacher, sir... It's Miss Fuyutsuki."

The moment Azure left, closing the door behind him, Onizuka's eyes widened as his cigarette fell from his suddenly cold lips. While Onizuka stood frozen in time, Fuyutsuki came rushing in with her usual sweet demeanour as she smiled to see that Onizuka was alright.

Were the days truly numbered before Onizuka would never again feel her warm concern?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4  
**_

Azure was breaking into a fatiguing sweat as a slight chill travelled menacingly along his spine. In the quiet of the winter's dark evening, every few meters he travelled along the road leading to his house, a street light would flicker each time he neared. The spirits were especially unsettled today, so much so that they had restricted any traffic from coming through this isolated street while they engaged in their mischief.

Azure didn't dare to look up, he could feel the presence of a lingering wisp hovering over him as her long serpent like strands of wet hair every so often fell before his line of sight.

Finally no longer able to bear the eerie sensation, he snapped his head upwards to see a head held by two palms holding one cheek each. As he locked eyes with what seemed to be a deceased young twelve year old, he noticed she had been floating behind him while bobbing the hair from her own severed head right over Azure's.

"Did I scare you?" The girl asked almost cheekily feeling rather proud of displaying her little trick.

"What do you want? In fact, what do any of you want from me?" Azure asked as he casually watched the girl position her decapitated head back on her rotting neck.

"For you to come into our world, silly." The girl said bluntly as she cracked her neck to restore it to a more natural structure.

"What would you gain by bringing me into your world?" Azure asked, hoping to finally have some questions answered. Most of the undead weren't this sociable. Today he felt rather lucky but at the same time also saddened to find someone so young forsaken into the afterlife.

She giggled softly with a cheeky smile. "So I can gut you like a pig of course." Her answer seemed to be her honest intentions judging from her excited affect.

Azure was doing his best to stay fearless now as she reached inside her own chest to remove her beating heart. Then, taking great pleasure from the act, she shaped it into a crimson blood soaked dagger and slashed along Azure's stomach.

Like always the spirits could not make contact with him. As the girl pouted like a disappointed child that her blade went straight through, it still didn't stop Azure from holding his breath in fear. One day he believed he may just indeed feel the cold of steel. His reason for believing so was because during his youth he could only see the spirits; it wasn't until recently that the spirits could converse with him directly. They had also never paid so much attention to him until very recently. This meant it was clear the lines between his reality and the world which beckoned him were growing finer by the day.

"Tell me something. Why would a young lady such as you desire to tear out my insides?" Azure asked calmly again despite growing more uncomfortable by the second.

The girl shrugged, "I just thought I'd be nice and give you a make over. It's completely painless when you're already dead like me and you'll fit in better among our kind. The reason some of the grown ups want you here is because there is this one spirit who never talks, and they believe you're the key to fixing her.

"Why would you think I'm the key to fixing her?" Azure's look of confusion couldn't be contained this time.

"Because she never talks to anyone. The first time we heard her speak was to you." The girl stated in a matter of fact tone.

"You mean the girl who wanted me to speak to Miyabi? What makes her so important amongst your people?"

"Yeah, the one who took her own life. I don't know why the adults care for her so much... I also wonder why she did that? Come to this world by choice, I mean." The girl actually looked as curious as she did confused by the reason someone had died by choice.

Azure took a moment to wonder whether this girl was separated from her parents from youth. "Have you tried asking an adult?"

"Nah, they're always busy. Stupid grown ups!" She tried to kick a rock nearby, but then attempted to stomp it several times in frustration as her leg went straight through it.

"Busy doing what?" Azure inquired doing his best to redirect her attention.

"Busy thinking of ways to return to the world you're in now." Her words made Azure's heart sink as he swallowed with a sense of dread before the young girl continued. "...Which is why so many grown ups are interested in you, I think. Anyway, they never have time for kids and there aren't that many of us in this world. Sometimes I get excited when I see a young boy or girl run onto the road chasing after their ball, thinking maybe I'll soon have a new friend but stupid adults always interfere or the person behind the wheel never finishes the transfer process." Despite the harsh sounding words, the young girl genuinely sounded saddened.

Azure was a little taken aback by her perspective on death. However he chose not to be appalled by her feelings, instead he accepted it as an almost cultural difference. In his world death was associated to loss and misery, but in hers it meant new-found fellowship.

Azure bent down one knee to come face to face with the young girl. He hovered his own hand over the girl's shoulder, she actually responded quite well with a gaze that looked as if it had long been seeking solace.

Azure then took a deep breath and decided to explain something young children would not often know. "Sometimes people in my world run away into yours by choice."

"Why? It's so lonely here. Your world looks a lot better to me."

"Sometimes people grow fed up or become exhausted and they become fooled into thinking they might find respite on the other side."

"Well that's a dumb mistake..." The young girl shrugged.

"Perhaps that's true... However sometimes people are afraid of being hurt in this world. Maybe to help you understand, tell me, is there something you fear?"

"Hey, I'm not little and I'm not afraid of anything... Well except maybe two things." The girl said a little cautiously.

"And what might those two things be?"

"Well..." Just as she was about to open her mouth after a brief pause, a look of fear appeared over her upon hearing the roar of an approaching motorcycle. Making a face which made her look to be holding her breath, she began to turn opaque until she faded completely before Azure could plead her to wait.

"Fuyutsuki!" Onizuka yelled out in the open road. Azure was surprised to hear the roaring sound approaching and unwilling to be seen at this time, he jumped behind a nearby fence. What really baffled Azure was that Onizuka had managed to tear through the isolation barrier he had clearly sensed earlier. And perhaps what was even more impressive was the fact that a grown man like Onizuka was crying as he howled at the moon all while in a full body wolf costume. Azure wondered what kind of man it took to step out in public like that but his attention quickly diverted in hopes to again find the young girl from before. Sadly she was now well out of sight and nowhere to be sensed.

* * *

There was only one day left until the trip to Australia now and Onizuka lifelessly dragged himself like a zombie into the classroom where only five students were present at the moment.

"Woah, big O... What's wrong with your face? It's whiter than Fuyutsuki's the day we left for Okinawa!" Said Fujiyoushi with a wide grin. Murai joined in on the teasing quickly too.

"Hey 'Teach', why don't we get you a nice Yukata and dress you up like one of those old school geishas or something?" The two broke into a coarse laugh.

"Oh leave him alone you two," Kanzaki interrupted. "It's clearly just accumulated frustration for being a single 'horndog' for so long."

Kikuchi grinned a midst the three's laughter before joining them, "I don't think I've seen Onizuka this pale since I made the composite of him and the vice-principal gently holding each other's..."

Onizuka surprisingly didn't have anything witty to say today. He simply sunk into his chair and watched the entrance to his classroom lifelessly.

"Mr. Onizuka are you alright? Are you waiting for someone? The new guy perhaps?" Yoshikawa asked politely. Onizuka mumbled a response which was barely comprehensible. Finally when Azure came through the door, Onizuka's eyes grew slightly wider. Azure ignored the majority of the class and took a seat towards the back of the room. Onizuka simply stared in his direction awkwardly while the majority of the class was yet to come to school.

"what's wrong with the teacher guys?" Anko voiced as she entered the room and took a seat behind Kanzaki with one final call. "I'm guessing Murai's mum rejected him again." As Murai exploded into a raging protest, the others couldn't help but laugh from his childish reaction.

The four who had just teased Onizuka continued playing out in charades and it seemed to be Kanzaki who laughed the absolute loudest. During her moment of radiant cheeriness, Azure's attention drifted towards Kanzaki's direction and he gave a shy smile as he quickly looked away when her smiling gaze fell towards his.

Suddenly two heavy palms came to a slam on the desk "Alright you little turds! Shut your mouths already! Listen up, we're playing a little game." Onizuka said with renewed life and a confident grin that indicated he had a plan. "Before the others show up to class, I have an idea for a great little exercise." Onizuka said staring directly into the eyes of Azure as if he'd just trapped him in a cage.

"Now everyone form a little ring while I lock this door."

"You can't lock the door, Eikichi. Other students are on their way to class!" Kikuchi protested.

"Oh yeah?" Onizuka muttered indifferently while tugging out a wedgie as he spoke. "It's thirty seconds past roll call time, so those damn delinquents can just wait outside for all I care. Azure, get your ass over here already."

The majority of the students were seated in a ring already except for Anko Uehara. She rose to her feet and invited Azure over with a bright smile which weighed a little heavy on Yoshikawa's heart. Yoshikawa recalled that she'd never confidently called for him (her own boyfriend) like that in public, so why some stranger? Suddenly turning quiet Onizuka noticed and placed one hand over his jaw in thought.

"What is it?" Azure respectfully asked as he made his way over and sat beside Uehara who blushed a little. Yoshikawa winced slightly and sank deeper within his chair.

"Let's play a game." Onizuka said with a confident smile.

"Kanzaki whispered over to Kikuchi with a slightly more serious look than usual. "Looks like he's planning something. Keep an eye out. We might just work out what's had him so glum lately."

Kikuchi nodded with approval "Yeah I'm a little worried too. Our plan to fire him up today didn't work, he didn't bite bait even once despite all the insults we just threw at him."

"Alright. I'm going to chose six of you to break into three pairs." Onizuka pointed directly at Yoshikawa and winked.

* * *

**_A.N _**

They're going to the airport next chapter :D Hell yeah!


End file.
